Nobody Would Miss Me
by oRENJI-Razuberii
Summary: Set in the beginning of Sasuke retrieval arc. When Tsunade suddenly disbands Sakura's training early, she snaps suddenly taking on a darker ego. With Konoha entering a new era, will they miss out on their once loveable cherry blossom or die in her hands?
1. I Alone

**Chaoskon:** Ok. This here is my second story. The other one is going to be updated in a couple of days I think.

**Deidara:** Am I going to be in this one?

**Chaoskon:** Maybe

**Deidara:** WTF?! Not fair!

**Tobi:** Tobi be in here! Tobi be in here!

**ChaosKon:** ....... I do not own Naruto. All I own is the plot

**Summary:** Story takes place near the beginning of Sasuke retrieval arc. After Naruto leaves with the others to search for Sasuke, Sakura is stressed out every single day by daily things. Certain problems like training her ass off is too exhausting. But the even worse plague is worrying about rent and what her friends think of her as. You guesssed it, _weak. _ No matter how hard she_ "thinks_" she tries it's not good enough for her mentor Tsunade and stupid friends. All that taunting and awful ways really take a toll on her mentally and physically. One day after Tsuande releases her, terrible things start to happen.

"Meowwww" regular speech

_"Meowwww"_ thoughts

**"Meowwwww"** evil thing

_**"Meeeeoowwwwww"**_ !#'s dark half ( can't explain this one. Maybe you can guess who it is)

* * *

Chapter 1: Alone

**~In Tsunade's office~...**

"SAKURA!"

"hm?!"

"you've been sleeping again!"

"Oh." she said with a drowsy expression on her face.

"Listen, you're slacking off a bit and well..." dragged on and on by Tsunade.

The tension, pressure and gossiping is tempting. All those hopes and dreams of being Team 7 again along with Kakashi was about to drop dead. Only thinking Tsunade would help her, smashed the dream. Only thinking Sasuke would like her agaian and Kakashi not thinking she's a burdnen to everyone disappear. Sakura snapped.

"WELL IF YOU WANTED ME TO QUIT THEN WHY CONT YOU JUST SAY IT?!"

Tsunade, her mentor, stared hard at her so called_** 'apprentice'**_. Yes, that method of failing her was in mind. The busted cleavage showing fifth hokage singed in total denial, If she lays her off what is Sakura going to do now? Kakashi is too busy on a mission, Gai is off somewhere training some of his team members and the other teams that were never mentioned are doing the same thing. And on the flip side most of the boys were with Naruto _"trying_" to retrieve Sasuke. Oh well. Whats done is done. Tsundae started to walk off leaving Sakura all alone with her dead fish. This is the end of the line for Sakura Haruno.

"Youre training has ended. Go find another teacher." she said bitterly

"W-what?" stuttered Sakura.

"You heard me. If you want to get better without getting yelled at all day, go find another sensei."

"lady Tsunade--"

Tsunade cut her off. "Leave before I sick the hounds on you."

Tears started to form in the thirteen year old girls eyes. Did her sensei for only just three months retire from training her? Her green eyes hardened in anger, but the tears where still rolling down her cheeks. Tsunade had her back turned towards the door waiting for something to come. Maybe just maybe, Sakura may get stronger somewhere else. Medical jutsus don't seem to be her thing anyways. She doesn't need Tsunade to teach jutsus to her. The day will come when if they battle in the future Tsunade would have to guess what Jutsus she's using and impress her friends with newly acquired skills. Sakura got the guts to perform a teleportaion jutsu while cursing out her ex mentor.

"Fuck you Tsunade! Ill show you that I can become a better Kunoichi! All of you!" shouted Sakura.

_Poof!_

Tsunade stood their crying anime tears.

"That's my girl! She finally got the courage and determination to prove everybody wrong! I'm so proud!" she sobbed.

Sakura kicked the door down in her small apartment, that bitch. The bright pink haired girl punched holes in the wall. She broke down the bookcases, furniture and everything else in her living room. Something was not right here. She fell to the floor coughing up a storm and rolled around in the messed up books. Bright dark red chakra started to form around her body. With her newly formed claws and fangs she destroyed everything she could get her hands on

**"yes! yes! Release you're anger!"** chanted something evil.

Sakura paused. Her head dangerously swished around to here where the hell that voice was coming from. Her now red eyes with slitted pupils blinked for a moment then turned back to green. Inside here body a burning sensation maneuver through the blood stream back to the brain. Like a command, her eyes switched off from green to red in instant. Something inside her brain, or just anything was controlling her movements through mental brain waves.

**"What are you doing?! Keep at it!"** it shouted back at her.

_"W-what do you want? and why are you controlling me like that?"_

**"Keh. You have no right to ask me. Your own self should reply to that question."**

_"Me?_"

**"Yes. Look in the mirror foolish one..."**

The raving mad girl silently eliminated some of her own chakra leading to the shut down of the evil chakra within. Sakura scanned for any broken mirrors nearby. She swiped one out from under the broke cut up couch. Her reflection showed an awful sight. Strange animal like eyes and fangs and other things she can't mention where staring back at her. Did she just destroy her whole house this way? Such a shame to take apart her own living room for getting laid off by Tsunade. Yes that's what trigger her anger, Tsunade the mambo jumbo bitch. Sakura hissed in anger at the name, how dare she resign from teaching?

**"Do you see what you have done?" it asked.**

_"Yes."_

**"Emotions are the key to victory." **it pointed out.

_"No it isn't."_

_**"Oh yes it is. For a fellow jinchurikki, there suppose to cosume on it at all times."**_

_"I am not a jinchuriki."_

**"Yes you are.**"

_"Then why didn't Tsunade tell me?_"

**"Ask her your self."**

Sakura smashed the mirror to the floor.

"Maybe I will." she smiled like Lucifer.

* * *

It was night time when Sakura decided to leave her house. The coast was clear as she walked past closed stores and vacant alley ways. Such perfect night to be sneaky. Instead of wearing those bright ugly colors that she use to wear,instead her attire was black. But even is she was seen walking out at night in a red shirt that is going to blow her cover. Sakura ran from rooftop to rooftop on the prowl for the fifth hokage. As each leap then gracious steps takes over, that stupid omen thing consumes her good chakra. The thirteen year old genin leaped down from a building roof near a weapons shop. Without the proper materials, Tsuande is going to be difficult to deal with. Sakura walked over with her sharp claws ready to smash open the glass shop window.

_Smash!_

**"Choose wisely."** it suggested in a bored sly tone.

".................." she didn't answer.

Sakura had a dull expression on her face as she robbed the store of it's goods. It was so lucky to not have an stupid anbu there to arrest her. She grinned with an evil expression as her reflection shown on the shiny new katana with a sharp blade and had cherry blossoms engraved on it. After collecting all the good solider pills, shruiken, katanas and smok bombs, Sakura went on her merry day. Traveling north, she came across the hokage tower. Again, still no anbu! After all that Madna and Orichiamru shit there still wasn't any heavy security around here. That just darkened Sakura's mood. So Tsunade thinks no one can destroy the all poweful hokage eh?

Inside the hallways of the hokage tower Sakura started to plan. Knowing Tsunade's schedule she's still filling out some paper work. Yeah right. All the fat bitch is doing is sleeping and drooling on very important documents. Even more lucky, Shizune and Tonton are on vacation in the tea village, excellent. The thirteen year old thief quietly opened the door to Tsunade's office. Good she's still sleeping. Now the plan can begin. But wait. Sakura was now near Tsunade's desk, but she didn't do anything. Sakura just stood there staring at Tunade's blond locks.

**"What's taking so long?! hurry up!"** the mysterious omen roared.

"I can't." she said in a hisitant voice.

**"ha. I knew it. Never can trust the human host. Let me take over."**

Boom. Blackout.

* * *

**~Three hungry passed out weeks later~**

Sakura woke up far, far away or hundreds of yards away from Konoha. She looked around to see very cold climate changes. This defiantly wasn't Konoha. Ow, her head hurts. She rubs her head trying to get rid of the migraine, and what's this? Blood?! She didn't kill Tsunade, did she?! Sakura tried to wipe away the dry blood of her shirt and pants with mud. Yuck. Her small body slouched on the muddy grass, life sucks. The clouds got Grey and stormy as the air was filled with moisture signaling the earth that its time to rain. It 'pitter pated' on Sakura's messed up clothes. Yes, cry with laughter at the newly pronounced missing nin of Konohagakure no sato.

Her small hands patted the ground around for her stolen goods. Its not here or anywhere on the messed up muddy ground. Maybe she got robbed. Good riddance. Those items are too much, that will destroy her soul with a guilty conscience. Where is she anyways? If there is nothing but rain in this area, then it must be Amegakure. Sakura got up from the ground then started to walk around. She was having a hard time trying to find any walking areas since all there was in the location is mud everywhere.

What the hell is that? The girl squinted and rubbed her eyes in disbelief. A big green plant like structure was sitting or buried in the muddy ground. Sakura had a scared look on her face, it even had yellow eyes. It eyes were staring at her from far away. Sakura ran the opposite direction thinking it was about to eat her. She stopped running then hid behind a tree for cover. Damn. It's still not moving, just sitting there lazily like a rock staring hard as hell back at her. With fear, she threw a dozen kunai at the thing. _Thwack_. _Thwack_. Drat, it didn't work. Sakura got up from under her hiding spot to only get hit in the neck by a finger near her pressure point.

"Zetsu san! I found the pink thing!" shouted an annoying voice.

Sakura got caught. But by who?

To be continued.......

**ChaosKon:** Oooh, what did Sakura do to Tsunade? And who captured her? And other things I can't say since it'll ruin the story! Find out next time in the next chapter! Please read and review.

**Tobi:** Tobi god boy!

**Zetsu:** Shush Tobi. _**Before I eat you!**_

**ChaosKon:** Nooooo! Don't read their comments! There messing up the damn story!


	2. II Silly dogs and Kyuubi cries

**ChaosKon:** The roof! The roof! The roof is on fire! We don't need no water--

Tobi: Let Tobi burn!

**ChaosKon:** WTF?!

Tobi: BUUUUUURRRRNNNN!

ChaosKon: Shut the fuck up. Well that was just retarded. I do not own Naruto. All I own is the plot.

"Meow" normal speech

**"Meow"** evil demonic voice. Shall be revealed later.

Chapter 2: Silly dogs and Kyuubi cries

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I awoke several hours later on a poorly constructed cot. I felt blisters and dust all over my old muddy clothes. Where am I exactly? My captures consisted of a green plant and halloween mask. How stupid. The lights were off and the moon shined through a nearby window. So it's night time, looks like I'm stuck here. Since that lollipop wearing masked fool didn't tie me up correctly, I escaped with ease. I silently tip toed my way near the door then bent down to look through a key hole. This was my only chance to see if there's any other criminals on the outside. There was about eight doors lined up next to the kitchen. I sensed something was wrong with the sink since when I was little my dad always fixed our appliances in the house.

Drip, drip.

"Damn WTF is that is that sound?!"

Drip drip drip drip

"Errrrr.."

Drididiididdiirp

"KISAME! Get you're aquatic powers in here and fix the damn sink!"

"I'm not auqa man Hidan."

"I don't fucking care."

Damn, what the hell?! This loud yelling and complaining is driving me bonkers. It felt like I could hear thumping, foot steps and heavy breathing all over the place. The dripping noise continued to drill holes through the wooden door into my strangely good ears. That fucking sound is so annoying! out of no where I saw the one they called 'Kisame' stroll by in a black cloak with red clouds. Red clouds? What are these people? With a squeak and pull for about three seconds, Kisame fixed the leak with a wrench.

"There, that should do it."

(Three seconds later...)

Dridididioddididididididodopdpdpdpddppddrippdip

"AUUUUGGGGHHHH! KISAME YOU MOTHER FUCKER! THAT DIDN'T FUCKING WORK!"

"Well why don--"

dripdripidirpriprrirriprr

"Well why d--"

drirrprirprirrirprirrprirrirrpir

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Noooooo! Get you're dumb blue ass back here."

"Ew. You were looking at my ass. No yaoi allowed in this story."

"I don't fucking mean that!"

I was chuckling silently as the two cloaked monkeys that bickered back and forth to each other. They don't seem evil, not to me. Maybe if I offered a hand then they well shut up and let me go to sleep. I took out a hair clip that I stole from Ino a few months ago in Konoha then picked the lock. The door creaked open slowly causing the two monkeys to turn their heads. They stared at me like i was an illegal alien or something, awkward. Hidan cursed 'bitch' at me but I didn't answer. Thinking I was deaf he cursed 'bitch' again in sign language. For the last time thinking I was blind in one eye, the fool drew a picture on a easel that had a female dog on it. Now that pissed me off. I marched up there then socked him in the stomach.

_WHAM!_

"Auuuugh!ahuuugh uhgh..."

Hidan was rolling around on the floor cleunctching his stomach in pain.

"I-Is he alright?" I stuttered weakly. Gosh, I got to stop stuttering like Hinata.

"No. Look what you did."

"I-I didn't mean too." Damnit. I did it agian.

Hidan got up from the floor to laugh with Kisame.

"Ahaahahahahha!" They both laughed.

"Loser! I'm immortal, bitch!" admitted Hidan.

Wham!

(Out of Sakura's P.O.V)

Hidan got thrown into a wall. His body slammed all the way throught each wall into another male's room. Sakura heard a short manly 'un' and 'get out of my room' signaling that Hidan git slammed over there. Sakura looked back at Kisame to see his reaction. The giant fish was just looking at her like she had two heads or something. Deciding not to take the staring any longer, Sakura retreated to her prison home across the next day in the morning, things were even blond male from before that looked like a woman was groping Sakura. She kept her eyes closed trying to make him go away, but it didn't work. He moaned eve time he rubbed his cock near her buttocks. His light feathery finger tips were sliding all over Sakura's thighs and hips, ew.

"Hey stupid Deidara." said a new voice.

"What?"

"Sasori ran over you're clay birds in the hallway this morning."

"What?! My babies! Un!" he cried desperately.

Deidara leaped over the bed then crashed into a wall. He got out of the cracked surface and left the room in a hurry. Sakura's eyes closed, he was finally gone. Instead, another man in the same Akatsuki cloak was touching her boobs instead. Sakura kicked the fool in the nuts, but it didn't work. He laughed evilly with mischief in his green eyes. Sakura made a hacking noise, they seem like pedophiles to her. The green eyed man got up from the bed then left through the door after locking it. Damn, and Sakura thought she could escape. Are all the criminals in here men?

"You bums! Stop molesting the prisoner!"

Yippee. finally a female.

"I wasn't doing it. It was Hidan, un" lied Deidara.

"NO it fucking wasn't! It was YOU!"

"Prisoner! Don't listen to his cursing!" shouted the only female member.

"STFU!"

"Who the hell you talking too?!"

"You bitch!"

"Oh no you don't!"

_Slap!_

"Auuughhh! paper cut!"

"Do you give up?"

"Hell No...." breathed out Hidan in pain. It seemed that only her paper cuts harmed him.

_Slap! Slap!_

"Auuuuuuughghgh! Paper cuts in my balls!" he screeched.

"Do you give up?!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now good. Go get the prisoner. Allow her to take a bath then come down the hallway for breakfast."

"Hai."

* * *

Free striptease

Hidan was leaning on the wall eye balling the weak kunoichi. She was slowly striping down from the dirt muddy clothes. The prisoner looked back at Hidan with an angry look on her face.

"Rude ass pedophile."

"I am not a pedophile!"

"Then stop looking."

She was right, he was acting like a pedophile. With a huff and snort, hidan left the room with a nose bleed. For a thirteen year old girl, not so bad cleavege. But somewhere stupid, a hole was drilled into the wall of the bathroom. A sly blue eye was staring at Sakura's back side. He huffed in annoyance, what kind of view is that? Deidara left the hole to go drill somewhere else. He stuck his stupid blue eye into another hole again, something was not right here. Blue skin? Isn't The prisoners complexion pale? And where is her ass? Blue? and where is her pussy?! It looks all scaley and--

"EWWWWWWW!"

"Deidara! Get your stupid face out of my wall!"

_Bang!_

Deidara flew a hundred feet down the hall after getting his by a sponge thrown by Kisame. All the little fool tried to do was see some ass and tities, but all he saw was Kisame in his birthday suit drenched in foam. Now that image shall poison his soul forever. The blond idiot walked down the hallway back to his room holding his cranium in pain. Over there, the all famous clan murder Uchiha Itachi was spying on the prisoner. So he likes her to eh? Not on Deidara's watch he wont. Deidara used a couple of hand signs too do a henge. After gathering information on Itachis little brother by looking at a picture on the weasels drawer, he looked exactly like him.

"Eheehehehe, un."

'Sasuke' ran passed Itachi screaming 'nii san' down the halls. Itachi's supersonic hearing picked up his brothers pathetic whines. So the little twerp followed him hear back when he and Kisame were looking for the Kyuubi. Itachi slowly but cool walked down the path seeking out his brother. 'Sasuke' was trapped near a dead end, stupid construction worker that invented the headquarters. Who the hell builds a dead end anyways? Itachi walked over with a evil maniac expression on his face to beat up 'Sasuke' once again, but paused at the scene before him. He raised on eye brow at his little brother. Sasuke doesn't have blond spiky hair and one light blue eye.

"You're not Sasuke."

"Yes I am, un." Deidara said in a squeaky voice.

Drat. He blew his cover.

"I suggest you run."

(**Later in the headquarters...**)

After twenty long 'I want to wash my hair and take all the hot water minutes', Sakura was finaly out the bathroom. Since the fools didn't know what a bra and panties was, they gave her boxers. How stupid. But good old Konan came by to save the day. She offered the prisoneer free panties a bra and silly kimono, on one conditoin

"What's your name?" she asked gently.

"Sakura."

"I HATE FLOWERS! THERE UGLY AND FAT!" shouted Hidan from another room.

"Hidan! shut your ass up before I paper cut your head off!" threatened Konan.

"No!"

Sakura ran away crying her ass off towards the dusty old room.

_silence....._

"Look what you did. You made her cry and stuff."

"So."

"GO FETCH HERE FOR BREAKFAST!NOW!"

Hidan ran away from the crazy shebitch to go find Sakura for breakfast. Sakura laided there crying her eyes out. After hearing Hidan's stupid foot steps, Sakura pretended to be asleep. With a stupid expression on his face, Hidan grabbed Sakura from the cot then left through the door. All Sakura could see along the way down the hall was Hidan's stupid butt swishing about. She signed in anger, no way in hell is she going to look at that all fucking day. Hidan turned to the left and took a right into the kitchen. Everbody was there, dumb Deidara, Kisame, the green eyes man from before, the crazy blue haired woman, a red headed man that looked like Gaara and--

"Itachi."

"Oh so you know who the damn weasel is eh?!"

"And what if I did--" She paused in mid sentence. Something was not right.

"*Sniff* *sniff* ew."

"What?" asked Hidan.

"Let me down! Youre hands smell like dooky!"

"Ahahahaha, she said dooky, un." laughed Deidara.

"Shut up!"

"Ew. I can smell it from all the way over here." fanned Kisame.

"Hidan! Get you're dooky smelling hands away from the food!" barked Konan.

"MY HANDS DO NOT SMELL LIKE SHIT!"

"Yes it does."

"Shut up Sasori."

"What the hell did you do? Slip and fall on dog shit this morning?" cursed Kakuzu.

Hidan pathetically dropped Sakura down into a seat. He walked away cursing up a storm towards another seat opposite to Itachi. Smelling the petrified dog 'doo doo' from afar, Itachi moved away with disgust on his face. Hidan ignored or partially laughed at what Itachi just did. This could get interesting. Set up in front of the akatsuki on the table was blueberry waffles, strawberry pancakes and orange juice. To the left, milk, green tea and bacon was near as well. Everyone chomped down on their food until stupid Hidan did something horrific. He just put his dirty dooky hands on all the muffins. Ew.

"What the hell?! My muffin!" cried Sakura.

"Ahaahahah! There mine now!"

"I don't want this muffin no more." whined Deidara.

"Yuck." mumbled Itachi.

"Oh well. At least we got waffles." assured Kisame hopefully.

(three seconds later)

"Auuuuuugghh! My waffles! Get your hands off my waffles!" cried Kisame angirly.

"Fufufufufuffu! Feel the wrath of my wretched dooky hands!"

**"Hidan! If you don' get you're dirty hands off my breakfast I'll kill you."** said Sakura in a dark demonic tone.

"You can't kill me! I'm immortal!" mocked Hidan.

"**So! I'll find a way to bring you back to Jashin up in the heavens.**" she said vicheously

_Slience..._

"How did you know about Jashin?" asked Hidan in a dobutful way.

"Don't know." she shruuged back in a normal voice.

"Oh great." mumbled Kisame.

"Here comes the jashin crap." signed Konan.

"Shut the hell up bitches! I can see now as to why leader requested we retrieve this puny leaf kunoichi."

"Puny?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes puny, weak. More weaker then Deidara." pointed out Itachi.

"Don't drag me into this!" Yelled Deidara.

"If you think I'm puny, then train me."

"No." answered Itachi.

"Come on! I want to get stronger!"

"Fine. Let's go see leader." said Konan as she left the room.

* * *

**~Back to Konohgakure no sato~**

Near Konoha hospital

Grief, pure grief and agony. It has been a couple of weeks since Tsunade was wounded, she was put in a coma by kami knows who. Along the time Tsunade was diagnosed with a long lasting internal damages and critical brain damage, Naruto returned. He was outraged to see one of the sannin wounded, not Tsunade! Without here the leaf village wouldn't be ruled, without her she wouldn't treat him like a grandson anymore. The blond jinchuriki sat in a chair with bandages all over his face in the hospital waiting for Tsunade to recover. He was silently grieving for her, along with anger and hate. And to top it off with no success, him and his friends didn't bring Konoha back to the village. What made it even more worse was that Sakura was missing as well.

"Tsunade baa chan. Please be alright." he whined with a sad expression on his face.

The machine beeped as it supported Tsunade's only breathing source. If someone was to pull the plug on her, she would die. Not on Naruto's watch. He decided to stay and guard her just in case the culprit came back to finish the job. The next couple of days Tsunade wasn't well. The nurses couldn't get her to eat, talk or even open her eye lids. Naruto tried ramen, but of course that method didn't work. He grieved and prayed once more shedding tears as his eyes turned red and cheek lines turned into bold whiskers.

"Naruto."

"hm?"

His eyes turned back to the joyful blue orbs it always was. But then dropped it's color, now dull and lifeless. Kakashi and Jiraiya were staniding there near the door. To their amazement due to the kyuubis chakra, his health healed dramatically. Only he was healed so far, not Tsunade or his friends. Naruto smiled a sad smile towards his mentors, once again it's another sad day in Konoha.

"How's Tsunade holding up?" asked Jiraiya.

"Not so good." he replied.

Oh. Well, I think we got a lead on who dramatically wounded Tsunade." said Kakashi in alow quiet voice.

"WHO?! WHO ALMOST KILLED TSUNADE BAA CHAN?! Roared Naruto.

The wind picked up as the Kyuuib's chakra formed around Naruto's body. Yes he was mad as hell at the perpetrator. No one hurts his grandmother and gets way with it. Kakashi and Jiraiya raced in to stop the flow of chakra destroying the hospital room. They couldn't catch Naruto as he jumped about around the room in speed and agility. Oh wait! Kakashi pulled out a ramen bowl, that should steal his attention. Kyuubi Naruto smelt a familiar smell that was too wonderful to miss. The fox boy leaped down from the ceiling to steal the noodles bathed in broth.

"Now!"

Jiraiya nodded in understanding. He took out a seal in his pocket. The toad sannin slapped the seal onto Naruto's forehead causing the red chakra tails to decease. Naruto's head drooped a little as he tried to eat the ramen. Kakashi and Jiraiya breathed a sign of relief, the godaime was still alive. She did not suffer from the Kyuubis doom, the coast was now clear to tell Naruto the truth. The blond genin looked up from his ramen bowl happy as hell to eat the food.

"What's up?"

It seemed as nothing happened.

End of chapter 2....

**ChaosKon:** Evil Kyuubi Naruto settles down for a bowl of ramen, now that's just strange. Will Kakashi and Jiraiya ever reveal who almost killed Tsunade? And where is Sasuke? And what is Sakura doing?! Find out next time in the next chapter! Please read and review!

* * *


	3. III Laughter of a Tanuki

**ChaosKon:** Five days since I updated. Should I wait any longer? Oh magic Hidan, tell me the answer.

**Hidan:** Hell no!

**ChaosKon**: Ok! I do not own Naruto. All I own is the plot.

"Meow." Normal speech

_"Meow." thoughts  
_

**"Meow."** evil demon speech

Chapter 3 Laughter of a tanuki

It has been three and a half years later since Sasuke and Sakura departed from Konohagakure no sato. To get stronger, Naruto has chosen to go on a little training routine with his new mentor, Jiraiya. So what. Sakura didn't care about what that goof ball was up too. Sakura wasn't a puny little thirteen year old girl anymore, now she is sixteen. She was sitting in her all alone writing in a scroll under the candles burnt heated gaze. Their leader agreed to train Sakura under one condition, to become an Akatsuki member later on. But he still didn't give her one of those cloaks and rings. So Sakura decided to complain to the leader about it

"When do I get the cloak Pein?" she asked cutely trying not to yell.

"Patience Sakura. Not yet."

"Why not?" she asked angrily as she gritted her teeth.

"Because! You didn't prove your worth yet!" smiled Konan.

"I did! When I killed Tsunade!"

"No you didn't."

"Shut up Deidara."

"What? I'm just saying you didn't finish the job correctly."

"Whatever."

Pein stared at Sakura for a moment. Something inside her was brewing, ready to come out and kill anyone it touches. That's it. Pein now knows what her first training mission should be. Shakko wasn't allowing Sakura any time to act all good or evil. Everything had to be in between to make the powers work properly. It has to be a very important learning tutorial for her just to get the Shakko's chakra flowing in time. Kisame appeared through the door waiting to reveal something.

"It's time to make our move Pein."

"Move to what?" asked Deidara.

"Sakura." called Pein.

"Yes?"

"First practice mission, go find and kill the host of Ichibi no Shukkaku."

"G-gaara?" she stuttered.

"Hey leader. Since this is her first time, you didn't explain it clearly enough, un."

"Fine. I want Sasori and Deidara to accompany you to Sungakure and knock out the host of the one tail. You pass the test and you may get to be apart of the Akatsuki."

"Wait! Hold it!" paused Konan.

"Now what?" asked Kisame.

"She needs a disguise, What if the Kyuubi brat comes by to aid suna?" suggested Konan.

"Oh I forgot about the damn brawl of Suna verses Konoha and O--" Rambled Pein. But Sakura stopped him.

"Let's go."

~Outside~

A giant yellowish clay bird was gliding across the sandy desserts of suna. Sakura was mentally and physically afraid of heights. Each moving grain of sand they came across made her want to gag. Of course Deidara was use to it since he flown on his own clay birds forever. Sasori was inside one of his sand puppets devising a plan to destroy his own home town, Suna. Sakura poked her head out slowly from under the clay bird with a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong? Don't like the mission?"

"No. It's just that I think Naruto and my other friends might be there as well."

"Keh. Yeah right. They probably take a long time to get here anyways." Sasori said bluntly.

"Here we are. Get ready to demolish Suna." smiled Deidara.

"Hn."

"Ready."

The trio dropped down from Deidara's bird then slowly walked through the yellowish whit grains of sand. Sakura struggled in her newly acquired Akatsuki cloak, its too big for her! Sasori had no problem at all he was just slithering about on the sand. Sakura walked in the sand for about two seconds but then fell into a sand dune. Sasori laughed at her from inside his moving contraption while deidara helped her up. At last they came across the entrance to Suna. But the guards won't let s rank criminals inside. Deidara's hands sunk into his pockets getting ready to create a diversion so they could get in. His extra mouths on his palms devoured the clay, time to get busy.

"Go my precious spiders!" laughed Deidara.

"Ew. Why is there so much of them?"

"Stop complaining and suck it up little girl. Akatsuki doesn't have room for pansy's that cry and scream for silly little things."

"Hmph. Fine!"

The white clay spiders walked around in a straight line towards the guards. One of the guards screamed then swatted the bug with a kunai, won't work. Boom! The man's head flew into the sky then fell near Sakura's feet. Deidara laughed again while Sasori chuckled at the scene as they walked forward into Suna. The girl stared at the sawed off head drenched with it's own blood. Her eyes turned wide and her brain got real cloudy filled with air as she kept staring at the head.

**"This horrify you does it not?"**

_"No."_

**"Yes it does. Let the fear control you and you'll win the battle."**

"Shut up!" she screamed.

"Sakura."

"Hurry up little girl."

"Coming."

* * *

Slowly and silently , the trio snuck up to the kazekage's tower. Since Sasori couldn't go in there because he's just a giant moving rock, Sakura and Deidara went up ahead. Sakura reached for he latches to open the door. It wouldn't open properly. Using her newly acquired strength she broke the lock on the door. Out of no where an alarm went off signaling the police to come out and capture the culprits trying to break into the kazekage tower.

"Oh shit! Here comes the po po!" cursed Deidara.

"Run!"

Twenty minutes later in the midnight sky, Deidara and Sakura were back on the bird. Since the two couldn't get in from down below, they don't mind going airborne. Deidara set his scope in the right eye to zoom in and see where the shukakku is.

"Where the hell is it?"

"I can't see him ei--"

_Bash!_

"Crap!"

"There's sand on the bird's wing!" pointed out Sakura.

Deidara turned his to see sand damaging the wings of his freshly constructed clay bird. At the bottom on top of the kazakage tower was the kazekage himself. His panda like green eyes glowed in the dark. In other word it was Subaku no Gaara as the kazekage of Sunagakure. Not to worry, luck was on their side. Deidara unleashed some more clay spiders down to greet Gaara so they could explode on him but the sand blocked it.

"What the fuck?"

"It's his sand that's protecting him. I came across Gaara in the chunin exams twice three amd a half years ago."

"Any suggestions?"

"Blood."

"Blood?" he asked with disbelief.

"He hates blood."

"Ok. Hit me"

_Thwack! _Sakura sucker punched Deidara in the sky causing the bird to stumble a little bit from the impact. Gaara looked at the bird with a 'WTF' look on his face. Why was the Akatsuki member beating himself up? Gaara shook his head trying to get rid of the confusion. Don't let that damn blond fool me you up. Deidara piloted the bird downwards towards Gaara with blood dripping from his face. As the bird flow over Gaara's head, blood dripped down near the insomniac. Gaara froze, what the hell just fell on his head? It feels cold and gooey.

_"What is this shukku?"_

"**Don't know brat. Maybe it's bird shit."**

_"No it's not. It feels warm and cold and smells li--" Gaara paused._

"BLOOD!" he roared.

From up above Deidara and Sakura were listing to the kazekage shriek as blood was sitting on his nice red hair. Now was their chance to strike. The bird swooshed down loaded with bombs without Sakura and Deidara on it. Gaara moved about shouting and cursing thinking his sand got stolen again by Kankuro until he got hit by a giant explosion. He fell through the air then hit the ground with a giant thump not making any more sudden movements. Down below Sakura and Deidara was already there waiting for him.

"Damn, that was a long ass fall, un."

"Let's hurry up and get back to the base."

~Near Konoha~

"WHAT HAPPENED TO GAARA?!"

"Calm down Naruto. This just happened a couple of hours ago around midnight." assured Temari

"NO! I WONT CALM DOWN! THEY KIDNAPPED YOUR BROTHER AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" he roared.

"Geez. Well anyways, there was a slight rumor that the Suna guards spotted light pink hair during the battle." hinted Temari.

"Sakura chan?" he asked after calming down restoring his peaceful metal mind.

"Could be." shrugged Kankuro.

"I need to get Gaara back!"

"What about Sakura?" questioned Temari.

"Forget about her. She caused too much pain to my soul. If losing Sasuke was bad enough, Sakura is even worse." he said with a sad look on his face.

"Too make matters worse if I tell you this, we fond out who--" Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence.

_Zoom!_ Naruto was no where in sight.

"Wounded Tsunade." Now it was finished.

"Just go on ahead Kakashi. I'll tel him myself."

"Thank Jiraiya."

"No problem."

* * *

Outside in the forest of Konhagakure no sato, Naruto was running furiously on all fours to go save Gaara. His once blue eyes were now blood red filled with anger and so much emotions. Ever since his deadly transformation from battling Sasuke at the valley of the end, he felt more chakra then before. Getting slower by the second as Naruto passed them, Kankoruo, Temari and Kakashi were right behind him. Kakashi felt a very wrong disturbance in Naruto's chakra. Just in case, Jiraiya gave him another seal so Naruto doesn't sprout another tail.

"Why is Naruto so worked up over Gaara?"

"Because. He is suffering so much inside from losing his two friends, now another."

Out of nowhere Naruto pushed on his heels breaking the tree then flown over the whole forest

"Was it something I said?" asked Kankuro.

**~Back near Deidara and Sakura~**

"We finally got the shukaku!" shouted Deidara.

"It's a success." Joined in Sasori.

"........."

"Sakura chan?"

"hm? Oh, I'm fine."

"No you're not foolish little girl. Something is bothering you."

"Really, I'm fine." lied Sakura.

_Wooooossshh_

"What's with all this gushing wind?"

"Maybe were entering a sand storm."

"Silly girl this is a forest not sand." Corrected Sasori to Sakura.

A small shadow engulfed in an orange red cloak of chakra was falling from the sky like a rocket. _Boom!_ Naruto knocked himself into the clay bird causing it to fall down and crash into a tree. Naruto was left as the only one standing after the impact destroyed Deidara's bird. His breathing was harsh as the Kyuubi's chakra took a toll on him. Sakura slowly picked her self up then hid under the bushes. Naruto was running around on all fours again trying to find Gaara or any of the culprits.

"Oh great. Kyuubi found us." mumbled Deidara lazily.

"Deidara!"

"Saku--" He couldn't finish his sentence either.

_Slash!_

End of chapter 3...

**ChaosKon:** What happened to Deidara? And will Sakura's evil thing ever reveal it's self? I'm sorry if it apears to be short than my other chapters. Well maybe it isnt. Please read and review!


End file.
